Fairy Petals
by KaidaKei
Summary: Sakura was born from a young girl's laugh. Now as a fairy, she is sent to Fire Land. As she makes her home in Fire Land, what kind of surprises will she meet? Tinkerbell- Naruto Styled.
1. Chapter 1: A Fairy Is Born

**Kaida-** Hey, guys! If you look on my profile, you'll see my list of stories and I've had one on coming soon for awhile now!  
I just thought I'd get this out before I forgot all about it. It's based off of the Disney Fairies Movie- Tinker Bell but has Naruto characters instead.  
I'd just thought it be kind of cool to read something like that!

Now I don't really like Sakura but I don't know the other girl ninja's well enough to model them as Tinker Bell.  
And I didn't want to choose a boy, so I just took Sakura. This chapter's kind of short but I'll have the next one up later!  
Oh, by the way, if anyone can help me think of a better title because I'm running low here on imagination!  
ENJOY!

* * *

_Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow?  
Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go?  
Who helps all creatures, great and small to walk, to swim, to fly?  
Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try  
For it's all the work of fairies but they stay well out of sight  
For the first time that a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight_

_Chapter 1: A Fairy is born_

A young, black haired, baby girl was lying in her crib watching a butterfly soar around her room with such grace, almost like a bird. The insect's wings were a pretty pink that had the young girl mystified. The mother had left the room for awhile to heat up some milk, and had not noticed the butterfly.

The baby, Himeka, slowly lifted an arm towards the butterfly. The butterfly flew towards her, landing on her nose instead. The butterfly opened and closed its wings, making Himeka's eyes cross. The insect's legs danced on Himeka's nose, the soft brush tickling her.

Himeka opened her mouth wide and, if you were silent, you could hear a soft gurgle coming from the back of her throat. The gurgle grew gradually louder until it morphed into a soft, high giggle. She kept laughing and laughing, her body quaking. The butterfly on her nose took off into the air again flying swiftly in a circle. Himeka stopped laughing and stared at the butterfly, curious of what it was doing. The butterfly flew faster until all you could see is a ring of pink. Then, there was a bright flash and in place of the butterfly was a pink sparkle. The sparkle zipped around the room, then landing next to Himeka's ear. Himeka, who had noticed that the butterfly was gone, began to cry only to stop when she had spotted the sparkle.

"Don't cry. I'll be back, I promise." The sparkle whispered this into Himeka's ear, its voice sounding like jingling bells. The sparkle zipped back into the air and out the open window. Himeka mouth started to pull into a frown but decided against it as she remembered the sparkles words. She may have not understood it but they felt comforting. Himeka's eyes slowly drooped until they were closed completely. At that moment, her mother came in only to find that Himeka was fast asleep. Shaking her head, with a smile on her face, her mother closed the window silently as to not wake Himeka.

* * *

**Kaida- **Yeah, tell me what you think by reviewing. Oh, and if you see any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes, please notify me! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno

**Kaida:** Hey! Nice to see you all again! I would've had this chapter up yesterday but something came up! So here you go!  
This whole chapter is in Sakura's P.O.V but chapters after this will be in third person. Review and I might have more chapters put up! *winks* Now, read on!

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Inner Sakura speaking

* * *

Chapter 2: Sakura Haruno

I soared through the cold night air, feeling free as a bird. Well, as free as a sparkle of light could feel. The soft baby's laugh still rang through my ears. Well, if I had ears, it would be ringing. Oh, how I loved that baby's laugh, so soft and pure. It almost made me want to go back and play but I had a feeling I had somewhere else to go. I flew over the bridge, past the big ship that reminded me of a pirate ship and towards two gleaming stars. Two stars meant I'd have to make a quick choice, left or right. When I couldn't decide, I just let the wind take me to where it felt was correct. I flew to the star on the right, hoping it was the right choice, and then, in a blink of an eye, I was suddenly flying over a big island.

I floated down to the island, avoiding as much trees as I could. But because I was so amazed by everything around me, I was not paying much attention, so I did not see the cherry blossom tree in front of me. I promptly slammed into the cherry blossoms, feeling kind of silly that I didn't see it. I kept going though (I pretty much didn't have no choice. What was I going to do, just sit there?), the wind shaking off most of the cherry blossoms. As I flew on, I could see lights turning on left and right. The odd thing was that the lights were in trees. I soon came to notice that they were houses! I had no time to question what kind of animal would need light in a tree, so I kept going. I soared over a field of white tulips, a light also switching on inside. In the tulips, I could see little people inside, which probably meant it was going to a town. I kept on until I reached some kind of tree.

Then, a small person with wings, (probably a girl, for girls are ever so gentle), guided me to the center of the tree where a small pool of light sat, glowing. On top of the pool of light was a circle of wood, which I had gently floated down to. Another person with wings, this time a boy, held a goblet filled with light and poured it onto me. I, then, realized it was dust not light that was falling on me. I was about to ask the boy why he would be pouring glowing dust on me, which can be very dangerous if you're allergic, when I felt warmth envelope my body. I could feel myself changing (not a painful change but those kind of changes that are quick and never hurt) and I was, soon, turned into a full fledge girl fairy. I looked around, wondering what had happened and what caused the magical experience.

I spotted a nearby pool of water and eagerly crawled over to see what I looked like. When I saw my reflection, my breath was taken away. Not to brag, but I looked pretty dang cute. I had on a bright pink dress that was ruffled at the bottom and stretched all the way to her ankles. My eyes shined emerald in the shimmering water. My long pink hair went down to my bottom and on the right side of my head sat a pink cherry blossom, which almost blended in with my hair. I was mentally thanking myself for slamming into that tree when I heard cooing behind me. When I glanced back, I saw many fairies sitting up on the branches, looking down at me.

'_Dang, am I that small?'_ I thought.

'**They're just admiring your hotness, Cha!' **

'_Okay… what was that?' _I said in my head, confused at the second voice that decided to just pop up.

'**I'm your Inner Fairy, Cha!' **the voice answered back. I decided not to query it since I was already confused enough. I turned my attention back on the fairies behind me.

"H-Hi," I said meekly, testing out my voice. Unsurprisingly, that just brought out more cooing from the crowd of fairies. My head shot up as a flash of golden light weaved through the fairies. I faintly caught the words "Lady Tsunade" coming from nearby fairies. The light stopped a few feet in front of me, in the middle of four other people I, surprisingly, did not notice. The golden light spread until it formed a person, a woman to be exact.

The light was so bright that I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded. When the light had faded, a blond woman was floating there. The woman's hair was pulled into two pigtails that ran down her back. On her head sat a golden crown. The woman's wings were light gold as was the rest of her body. She had a small, bandage looking tank top and a golden jacket over it, not really covering much. But what I couldn't help but notice, not to be rude, was that the woman had a giant bust. It took awhile for me to take my eyes off it.

"I hope you're not looking at my breasts. I don't need any more perverted comments about them." The woman shot a look at a nearby boy fairy with dark black hair. She returned her gaze back to me after the boy looked away. I shook my head no, tearing my eyes off her boobs and directing them to her eyes, which I noticed were blue. The woman sighed, as if she was bored as hell (and she probably was).

"Born of laughter, clothed with cheer, blah, blah, blah. We've heard this enough already so let's get to the point." The woman said, crossing her arms. _'This is one rude fairy!'_ I thought.

'**Yeah, she can't treat us like that, Cha! Or else she better watch out!'**

"What is your name?" The woman asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Uh…" I reached up to scratch my head, wondering what my name should be. When my hand met the cherry blossom on my head, I had an incredible idea for a name. "Sakura! My name is Sakura."

"Sakura, huh, let me guess, because you've got a cherry blossom?" I immediately turned red. _'I thought it was a good name!'_

'**She's just jealous!' **

'_Will you ever go away?'_

'**Only if I want to!'**

"Well, welcome to Konoha, home of the fairies in Fire Land. I am Lady Tsunade; you may call me nothing but that. You're not hurt, are you? The last fairy had come with broken legs because it had a run in with a hawk." I shook her head no.

"Good, now turn around and show me your wings." Lady Tsunade floated down to me. I glanced over my shoulder, surprised to see clear wings on my back (A lot of things I'm not noticing today). They were so weightless I couldn't even feel them. I faced my wings towards Lady Tsunade, who grabbed them gently but firmly. Soon my wings were filled with the light dust, making them stand up straight. Lady Tsunade stood back and nodded her head. I took the hint and fluttered my wings which, effortlessly, lifted me from the ground. I flew in a small circle, pleased with myself. I shot up into a twist in the air and floated back down to the ground, giggling. As soon as I touched the ground, it lit up and small flowers popped up around me. Some fairies from the crowd came up to the flowers, each putting what they held in their hand into the middle of the flower.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked with a confused look.

"Since you're a new born, we have no idea what your specialty is. So, we've set up these for you to pick." Tsunade motioned her hand over the small flowers.

"How will I know which is which?"

"Look kid, just go up and try to grab each one. You'll know which one is right." I decided not to comment and walked up to the first flower. In it was a drop of water in a shape of an orb. I looked up at the branch in front of it where about 20 fairies sat, smiling down at me. I smiled back, more confident, and tried to grab the water but before I could touch it the orb burst spraying me with water. My smile disappeared as I moved on to the next one. The next flower had a sun shaped piece of light. I glanced at the fairies above it and observed two people, a boy and a girl, who looked like twins.

The boy had long brown hair, which was pulled into a ponytail that reached to his back. He had bandages on his forehead but didn't seem to have an injury there. He also had bandages down on his legs. He sat with his arms crossed, looking bored. Next to him sat the girl, who had short bluish hair that was kind of like a bob. She wore a jacket over a fishnet shirt. She had a slight blush on her face as she pushed her two index fingers together. She smiled a shy smile and nodded her head. What was most odd was that they both had clear, lavender eyes.

"Hurry up, kid. We ain't got all day!" Tsunade yelled out. I looked back down at the light and reached out for it but, again, before I could reach it the light went out like a candle. I quickly moved on to the next one, each one failing to meet my touch. I noticed the odd symbols, a tornado, a shadow, wings, an animal, a flower and more. I went through each one until I came to the last, all hope gone by then. I looked up to see the fairies, which were not many, and two boys quickly caught my eye.

They were sitting in the front row, giving me the thumbs up. They, both, had goofy smiles planted on their faces. I smiled and looked down at the last specialty. It was a green colored hand that was floating up and down. From the hand came green light that shined. I reached for the hand; hope creeping back into my eyes as my hands got closer and closer. Soon my hand connected with it and a huge, green light washed over me. And as soon as the light came, it went away. There was silence as the other fairies took in what just happened. Then the silence was broken by those two boys who jumped up and whooped out loud. After that, all the fairies had started cheering, clapping and stomping. Tsunade flew down over to me, waving her hands to make the flowers disappear.

"Congratulations, you are a healing fairy. You are one of the most important kinds since everyone needs healing once in awhile." Tsunade said, smiling. She turned towards the two boys, glaring.

"NARUTO, KIBA! Take a load off your stupidity and show Sakura what a healing fairy does and where she lives! Other healing fairies are welcome to come and greet Sakura if they want. Everyone else, you may go!" Tsunade, then, disappeared with a flash of light. Everyone fluttered up and started to leave, some congratulating me on the way. The boys named Naruto and Kiba flew down to me, huge grins stretching across their faces.

"Welcome to the team, man…err woman!" A boy with brunette hair and red triangles painted on his cheeks grabbed my hand, shaking it up and down. He wore a hooded, leaf jacket with matching pants. After shaking her hand, he shoved his deep into his pockets. The other boy had blond, spiky hair and dark whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt made out of leaves with spikes cut into the bottom and the sleeves (A/N: I'm not very good at writing clothes). He had long pants that were painted black. On the back, you could see a bright orange swirl.

"Very smooth," the blond said, rolling his eyes at the brunette then turning to face me.

"Don't mind him. He's always trying to impress girls, but he always fails." That remark earned the blond a hit on the head.

"Shut up!" Kiba hissed. The blond stuck his tongue at the other boy while rubbing his head.

"Anyways, I'm Kiba and that idiot over there is Naruto." Kiba puffed out his chest proudly as he introduced himself.

"So you guys are fairies too?" I asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. A look of horror spread across Naruto's and Kiba's face.

"Fairies. Oh, heck no! We are Sparrow Men not fairies." Naruto spat out the word like it was bitter in his mouth. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Well, what's so bad about fairies?"

"They're so girly. And they wear flimsy dresses and…" Naruto trailed off when he saw the look on my face.

"Not that you're girly. We think any person that's in the healing specialty is awesome." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"We are the healing fairies, come on and we'll show you what we can do." Kiba said, taking off, Naruto right behind him. I stared up at them, reluctant to fly with them.

"Well, come on!" Naruto yelled down, "You've got to see what we've got in stored for you!" A smile reappeared on my face. Feeling reassured, I fluttered my wings and flew after them. 

_'Today is going to be a long day._'

'**You've got that right, Cha!'**

'_Shut up!' _

_

* * *

_

Kaida- So, tell me what you think! Review please! If you find any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes, please let me know! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3: Fairies

**Kaida- **Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! I'm kind of disappointed that only one person reviewed but that won't stop me! *strikes a heroic pose* I'd like to thank yuchi1994 for reviewing! You are so awesome! And for your awesomeness, you get a free Naruto plushie and a jar of fairy dust! *hands yuchi1994 her prizes* Enjoy!

Anyways, let's get on with the story! Oh and by the way, there will be no pairings in this story. So if you're looking for SasukexSakura, it's not going to happen. Never, in a million years, will I write a SasuSaku story!

But in this story, Sasuke will be playing Terrence, who is kind of like Tinkerbell's love interest in the movie. But they will not be interested in each other in that kind of way. I just wanted to get that out.  
Now, onwards to the story! *marches off*

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Inner Sakura speaking

* * *

Chapter 3: Fairies

Sakura followed Naruto and Kiba through the air, loving the feel of her wings.

"You're one lucky fairy. You came right in time for one of the most awesome times in Konoha," Naruto said as they flew under a branch.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost wintertime in the main land, so everyone's getting ready. Plus, everyone is busy fixing up their land for the changing of the seasons. Look!" Naruto pointed down at the ground. There you could see a small village and trees showered with snow, up ahead you could see the land changed to spring. Sakura, Naruto and Kiba flew through all the lands. Sakura, with her mouth agape, stared in amazement as she gazed upon them.

"Hurry up, we're almost there!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he sped up. Sakura flapped her wings harder and soon caught up with the two boys who had stopped suddenly.

"What? Why'd we stop?" Sakura asked. Kiba just grinned and pointed downward. Sakura glanced down and saw a big hill rising up from the ground. All over it were houses, big and small, but on the very top was a huge tree with green smoke coming out from the top. Where there weren't houses, there were small flowers and mushrooms. The whole place seemed pretty homey.

"Welcome to Healer's Hill," Naruto and Kiba said in unison. Sakura just stared down at the hill, astonishment planted on her face. Kiba chuckled when he saw Sakura's face.

"Let's give her a minute to take it all in." He swooped down towards the hill, Naruto trailing right after him. Sakura shook her head to clear it and followed. As soon as they landed, a group of fairies came up to Naruto and Kiba, chattering.

"Sorry guys, we've got to take care of the newbie," Naruto said, pointing behind him to Sakura. The group stilled and stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Soon, the group rushed over to her, chattering once more.

"Umm, guys… a little help here?" Sakura backed up from the talking crowd. Naruto soon appeared behind her and lifted her into the air, shouting down at the others that they were busy. Sakura pulled out of Naruto's grasp and flew herself, thanking him. As Sakura flew, she could see most of the town was busy. She saw a few fairies flying past her with jars of green dust on their backs. Sakura shot a questioning look at Kiba, who had just caught up with them.

"They're taking some dust to the factory up on the top of the hill." Sakura nodded in understanding and flew on. But soon enough, she was down on the ground again. Sakura shook her head and looked around. She had just got hit with something hard but couldn't feel any pain. She looked up as a young boy came up to her, apologizing over and over. (A/N: I always wondered why there weren't any kid fairies so I made some). Naruto appeared beside Sakura and clocked the boy on his head. The boy yelped in pain and grabbed his head, glaring at Naruto.

"Dang it, Konohamaru! I know I've told you not to mess with healing spheres!" The boy named Konohamaru shrugged.

"Sorry boss, I was bored. The others had to go get ready for their own lands. It stinks when you're the only kid in the Healing Specialty." Naruto looked ready to yell some more when I interrupted him.

"What was that?" Naruto looked down, surprised at me.

"Oh, it's a ball of healing power. Since its healing power, it couldn't have hurt when it hit you. Actually, you should feel better than ever." Naruto was right, Sakura felt so good. _'I feel like I can do anything!__**' **_

Naruto shooed Konohamaru away and helped Sakura up, not that she needed any. Sakura shot up into the sky, twirling and laughing. Naruto could only assume that she was working off some excess energy. That or she was just really happy today. When she was done, Konohamaru had gone and Kiba and Naruto had started flying off again.

"Here we are!" Kiba said, stretching his arm out in front of him. A small and petite house sat on a nice slope of the hill. Sakura couldn't have been anymore happier. She flew up to the house and opened the door. The smell of pine from the wood made her realize that the house was new.

"Okay, Sakura. We'll leave you alone to get used to it. When you're done meet us at the top of the hill." Naruto turned to leave but stopped as Kiba tried to enter Sakura's house with her. Dragging Kiba along, Naruto left, waving. Sakura waved back and stepped into her new home.

* * *

**Kaida-** Short chapter, I know. Maybe if I get some more reviews, the next one will be longer *winks*. Okay, if you find any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes, please let me know! Review and give me your thoughts on the story so far! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: What Does A Healer Fairy Do?

**Kaida- **Okay, here's another chapter! It's pretty short but that'll have to do for now! I don't own Disney's Fairies or Naruto. But if I can just get my hands on some Fairy Dust then my dream would be fulfilled. Special thanks to yuchi1994 and TheresADogOnYourHeadCo for reviewing my story! Now, read on!

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Inner Sakura speaking

* * *

Chapter 4: What Does A Healer Fairy Do?

Sakura gazed at the interior of her house. Everything looked so big. She inspected everywhere finally stopping at the closet. There were clothes in there but all of them looked the same. Sakura tried one of them on but it almost fell straight off her body. _'Nothing I can't fix with a pair of scissors!' _ Sakura crossed over to a table where a sewing kit laid. She took out some scissors and ribbon, pink of course. Sakura, with scissors in her hand walked over to the hanging mirror and swiftly cut her hair until it was down to shoulder length**. **

'**NOOO! I loved that hair!'**

'_If you don't like it you can leave.' _

That shut the voice up. Sakura soon got to work on her clothes, determined to make them look as pretty as they can be.

* * *

Some hours later:

Kiba and Naruto were inside of the factory, sitting at one of the tables. They were focusing on their hands which were glowing brightly. Kiba let out a pant and collapsed on the table.

"Let's… stop…" Kiba said between breathes. Naruto smirked at Kiba, enjoying his friend's fatigue.

"What you can't handle it?" Kiba glared up at Naruto's grinning face.

"Idiot, I don't have unlimited energy like you."

"Admit it, even if I didn't have Kyuubi's power, I would still kick your butt at this."

"Why you-"The bickering boys looked up as a girl floated down towards them. Kiba, recovering from his exhaustion, jumped up and immediately took the girl's hand in his.

"I don't know who you are, but you've just made my day." The girl chuckled and pulled her hand away from Kiba.

"And you call me the idiot," Naruto said walking up to them, "Can't you see that that's Sakura? And I thought that dogs were smart." Kiba stared at Naruto, then Sakura, then back at Naruto. Sakura giggle and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a belly shirt and a skirt with pink thread running through them. Around her waist, at the top of her skirt, was a dark pink ribbon. In her hair were another ribbon and a pink cherry blossom.

"Dog?" Sakura asked, wanting the attention away from her.

"You see, Kiba acts so much like a dog, it kind of makes you wonder why he's here. My theory is that since there is no dog specialty, they decided to place him in healing because they thought he would be smart enough. But, I guess they were wrong." Kiba threw a heated glance at Naruto.

"Well, he shouldn't be talking. He's the one who was dumb enough to get in the way of a huge bird. His reward: those scars of his." Naruto playfully pushed Kiba, smiling.

"How did you get those scars?" Naruto started to answer when Kiba interrupted him.

"He thought he could be a hero and tried to save Hinata when a crow attacked. He should've healed it but he thought they looked cool."

"Oh Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. How does a healer fairy, well, heal?"

"Oh, that's easy. You see what we were trying to do before," Naruto asked, "Well, we were trying to do a full body heal. If you can succeed at that, you'll be a professional healer. Like Granny.

"Granny?" Sakura echoed, cocking an eyebrow.

"He means Lady Tsunade," Kiba said, "Naruto's like a nephew to her."

"Oh, is that all healers do?" Naruto and Kiba shared a glance.

"Well," they said in unison,

"We help and heal

And make you feel alright

With a jolly good attitude

And some glowing green light

We fix any injury

Any cracks or sprains

With our dashing, good looks

We get all the fame

We're getting ready for winter

Healing Children and more

You see, being a healer

Always have its rewards!"

"NARUTO, KIBA! Have you finished your training?" A fairy fluttered down to them with arms full of jars. She had a long leaf robe with a sash around it. She had short blue hair with dark blue eyes. She looked pretty annoyed.

"Shizune sensei, how are you?" Kiba said nervously.

"I thought I had sent you on a call. Why haven't you gone yet?" Shizune advanced on them, waiting for an explanation only to receive stammers from the two boys.

"Umm, it was me!" Sakura said, getting in between the boys and Shizune. "I asked them to wait so that they could show me what to do." Naruto and Kiba shook their heads in agreement. Shizune looked at them dubiously but then backed off.

"Nice job showing a new fairy around. What's your name dear?" Shizune asked turning to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mines. I can see great potential in you. Maybe you'll be able to teach the boys a thing or two. I hope you have fun being a healer. Now excuse me, I'm terribly busy." Shizune flew off towards a hall in the factory, careful not to drop the jars.

"Thank you so much! You do not need to see Shizune Sensei when she's angry," Naruto said.

"Let's go before she comes back and finds out we're still here. All three flew out from the tree and down the hill.

* * *

_**Kaida-**_ Thanks for reading! More reviews= More chapters! If you find any spelling, punctuation or grammar mistake, please notify me!


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Kaida-** Hello, nice to see you all again! I would've updated this sooner but I wanted to do it with Lost Friends, Hidden Memories! Thank you, Linda Chicana for reviewing. One small note- from here the story will be taking a path away from the movie. It may have bits and pieces from the movie but it will have a different ending.

* * *

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Inner Sakura speaking

"**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"**- Kyuubi speaking

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends

Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba landed in an empty spot on the hill. Naruto looked about and then whistled, loudly. Soon, after that, thumping was heard and in front of them was a huge red fox. Sakura yelped and hid behind Kiba.

"Oi, Kyuubi. Where have you been?" Naruto asked, hugging the red fox which, in turn, quickly moved away.

"**Why do you need to know, brat? I'm just here because you called me."**

Naruto laughed and quickly got on, then beckoned to Kiba and Sakura to get on too. Sakura shook her head no, still cowering behind Kiba.

"Kyuubi's not going to eat you. Unless I say so." Naruto said, chuckling. That made Sakura shrink back even more. Kiba looked over his shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, then climbed onto Kyuubi. Sakura looked hesitant but soon climbed on herself with the help of Kiba and Naruto. But as soon as Kyuubi took off, she soon regretted even wanting to come with them in the first place. Sakura could barely hang on as Kyuubi ran down the hill and through the lands.

"Why… Does… Naruto… have… a… fox…?" Sakura asked, her voice wavering as she bumped along on Kyuubi's back.

"Well," Kiba replied, "When Naruto was born, he had accidentally ran into a fox statue that contained a sealed spirit of an evil fox sealed by one of the Four Kings who created Fire Land. When he crashed into it, he had unlocked the spirit and it inhabited him. So this fox is his familiar." Sakura nodded, not wanting to say anymore in fear of vomiting, even though she hadn't eaten anything.

* * *

Few Minutes Later:

Sakura slid down from Kyuubi's back, trying to stay her feet. Kiba and Naruto slid down after her, laughing.

"Looks like missy here can't handle a little ride," Kiba snickered.

"Oh, please. That's nothing compared to how you were when you first rode on Kyuubi. You even fainted, right after you vomited and pissed on yourself." Sakura spun around, not so hard that she could fall, only to find herself facing a girl fairy. She had four, blond pigtails tied up and a leaf dress. A purple ribbon was tied at the waist. On her back was a large fan and Sakura wondered how this girl could carry it.

"Plus, we had to clean you up. I personally would've hung you up somewhere for everyone to see." Another girl flew down to them, landing right next to Sakura. Two brown buns of hair bounced up and down as the girl shook her head. She slung her arm around Sakura, her brown eyes gazing humorously at Kiba. She was wearing a pink flower kimono.

"Stupid mutt, you better be glad that Hinata convinced us otherwise. " Sakura turned around again, getting a little dizzy. She saw a sparrow man walking towards the group with a girl on his back. _'Hey! It's the people I saw before!'_ She thought. When the boy joined them, he eyed Sakura suspiciously.

"So, you're the newbie, right?" Sakura shook her head yes. "Well, I'm Neji," the boy pointed to himself, then to the girl on his back, "and this is Hinata, my cousin." The girl blushed and gave a small wave.

"Cousins?" Sakura questioned.

"We were born from two siblings that were one year apart. That's why we look alike." Neji explained. He sat Hinata on the ground, gently then turned his attention to Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto, can you heal her leg?"

"Of course, but how did she break it?"

"Temari went crazy with her water technique and splashed Hinata when she was flying. Her wings got wet and she fell." Neji glared at the girl with four ponytails who looked away angrily.

"I already said sorry. Besides, it's partly Ten-Ten's fault, she wanted to see it," the girl, named Temari, muttered.

"Hey," the girl with the buns shouted, "I didn't ask you to be flashy, now did I? I just asked for a little water show and you do one as if you were performing for all of Fire Land." Electricity crackled between the two girls as they glared at each other. Sakura giggled as Kiba tried to get in the middle of them, getting knocked out in the process.

"Sakura, come over here for a moment." Naruto waved her over, not taking his eyes off of Hinata's leg. Sakura quickly jogged over to them, kneeling beside Naruto.

"Watch closely, this is how you heal someone. You lay your hands on the injury and concentrate. When you feel something warm building up inside of you, you know you're doing it right." Naruto closed his eyes and held out his hand. After awhile, his hand began to glow brightly. Naruto's eyes snapped opened, his pupils had now turned red. Sakura gasped and fell back on her bottom. Naruto paid no attention to her and laid his hand below Hinata's knee.

"After that, push that warm feeling out of you and into the person you're healing," Naruto growled out, gritting his teeth. The light green glow soon turned into dark red. After a few seconds, Naruto removed his hand and fell back, his features normal again. Naruto was sweating and his breathes were coming out in short puffs.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. Neji, who had saw Naruto's predicament before the others, quickly ran over to him. The others had finally stopped arguing and rushed towards Naruto, worried looks on their face. Neji grabbed Naruto's arm and helped him to his feet.

"I warned you about using that demon's power!" Neji scolded, making Naruto wince.

"But Neji," Naruto whined back, "Bones are one of the hardest to heal." Neji gave Naruto a look which shut him up completely. Naruto crossed his arm and pouted causing Neji to smile a little.

"Neji's so overprotective of Naruto, even more than Hinata," Kiba whispered into Sakura's ear, "Ever since, Naruto saved Hinata from the hawk, Neji has only smiled for him. It's like he has a little crush." Neji eye twitched as he turned towards Kiba, a malice look in his eye.

"What was that, mutt?" He growled. Kiba squeaked and ran towards Kyuubi, hopping on.

"Giddy up, Kyuubi, giddy up!" Kyuubi glared at Kiba, bucked him off, and walked away muttering about stupid fairies and dumb dogs. Sakura couldn't help herself and started laughing as Kiba tried to fly from Neji.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the regular gang," a snide voice spat out. Everyone groaned as a fairy hovered over them, looking smug.  
"What do you want Ino?" Temari asked, rolling her eyes. Ino floated down to them, an arrogant smile on her face.

"Why, I just wanted to get a look at the new fairy," Ino replied, trying to seem innocent. "Is that so wrong?"

"Coming from you, yes," Naruto muttered causing everyone to laugh. Ino narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Naruto, I hope you'll be present at the Fairy Tales Gathering tonight. I have the most interesting story," Ino smiled wickedly.

"If it's about you, count me out." Ino frowned but soon shrugged it off and fluttered back into the air.

"I'll see you losers later. Oh, and bring Large Forehead too." Sakura's eye twitched as she heard the comment. The Inner Sakura was bursting out, she could feel it.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU PIG?" **Sakura yelled. Ino whipped around towards her, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped as she heard a bell ringing in the distance. Ino smirked and, with a burst of speed, flew off in another direction. When she left, the whole gang burst into laughter.

"Nice one, Ino-pig, we should totally use that!" Ten-Ten said, clutching her sides.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kiba snickered.

"Naruto," Neji said, putting his serious face back on, "I don't think you should come to the story telling tonight. Ino is bound to make some snide remarks about you."

"Neji, you know all fairies have to go. It's mandatory. Besides, I don't want that Ino-pig thinking I'm scared." Again, the gang started laughing.

"Wait, didn't I hear a bell ringing?" Kiba asked, ceasing his laughter. Everyone's eyes, with the exception of Sakura, widened as they recalled the bell.

"Oh, shoot, dinner!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's hand and shooting off into the sky, the rest following quickly. Naruto fluttered his wings as fast as he can, dipping and diving through stray branches. Sakura, who was too surprised to query the rushing, just held on for dear life. Coming up in front of them was a huge tree. And Naruto was heading straight for a closed window! Sakura opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The others had long slowed down and were yelling at Naruto to stop. But he kept going, still clutching Sakura's wrist. Sakura held up her free hand before her eyes.

'_I don't want to die! I just got here!' _Sakura shut her eyes and waited for the crash that she knew was coming.

Except… there was no crash. No blood, no glass scattering every where, nothing. Sakura opened her eyes to see herself hovering above astonished fairies. Silence occurred, as the fairies looked on in wonder. Seconds later, there was a thunderous sound, all the fairies were clapping. Sakura glanced over to Naruto who was bowing. She sent him a questioning look which he replied by pointing towards the window. The window was now open and Konohamaru was waving at her, grinning widely. She floated down to the ground and soon was surrounded by fairies, who wanted to get a look at the new fairy. When Sakura got away from all of them, she asked Naruto why he was in such a rush.

"Well, when a new fairy comes, I'm supposed to do an incredible stunt with them at dinner. Lucky for you, this wasn't my best." Suddenly, a loud stomping noise filled the cafeteria. Everyone fell silent until all they could hear was the loud stomping noise which was getting louder with each passing second. A side of the wall, abruptly, exploded. Or that's what it seemed like. Standing in the wreckage was Tsunade, her fist that she used to punch the wall still raised.

"Na-Ru-To…" Tsunade growled.

"Hey, Tsunade, how are you? I see you still have that incredible strength." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"I could hear all the clapping going on and the first thing that came to mind was you. How many times have I told you about doing dangerous stunts?"

"Dangerous? All I did, was fly into an open window, you're the one who punched the wall down," Naruto shot back as he flew down to Tsunade and placed himself right in front of her. Every fairies head swiveled to Tsunade to see what was going to come next.

"Well, if you would stop irritating me, I wouldn't have to punch things to get your attention."

"If I had stopped irritating you then you would have never become Queen," retorted Naruto. Tsunade's eyes softened and she hugged Naruto tightly.

"That's true and I'm grateful for that. If it weren't for you, I would've let Orochimaru be Head Fairy."

Sakura looked towards Kiba for answers.

"When our last King had died, we needed one of his three disciples to become the next Head Fairy. Lord Jiraiya didn't want to become it and decided to travel to the Mainland to explore. Lord Orochimaru was about to be Head Fairy until Naruto revealed him a conniving traitor. He's actually the one who killed the King and was banished as soon as he was found out. After Naruto discovered Orochimaru, he persisted after Tsunade to become Queen and she finally gave in." Kiba smiled, pleased with his reply.

"Now," Tsunade announced after she let go of Naruto, "I apologize for disrupting your dinner. Remember to attend the Fairy Tales Gathering to welcome our newest fairy and tell humorous stories." After Tsunade disappeared through the hole she created, the fairies started chattering again. Naruto led Sakura down to a round table with four chairs. Sakura noticed that everyone else had gone to different tables.

"Why can't we all sit together?" Sakura asked, smiling at Naruto as he pulled the chair open for her.

"At dinner and lunch we sit with people who share our specialty. We're supposed to talk about how our day went and what we did or whatever," Naruto replied. Kiba and Konohamaru sat down while a fairy came over and set a plate of food in front of all four of them. There was silence as Naruto, Kiba and Konohamaru eyed their food.

"What are you-"Sakura was interrupted by a loud cry and flying of food. All three sparrow-men were shoveling their food into their mouth. Sakura ducked as a noodle flew at her. Konohamaru swallowed down the last thing on his plate and sat back.

"I told you, I am the eating champion. Who wants another round?" Konohamaru let out a loud burp and laughed. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the face of defeat on the two other boys. After the boys had a few more rounds of eating, which Konohamaru won all, Sakura felt that she was safe enough to eat her food. Unfortunately, she was wrong because out of nowhere came a huge glob of sauce followed by extremely deep laughter. The laughter soon stopped as a splat was heard signaling that whoever threw the sauce was just hit in the face. Sakura could only stare in shock at the sauce splattered all over the table they were sitting at. Soon the sauce was joined with other foods thrown from all around the room. Then she looked up to see Naruto with a porcelain bowl of rice in his hand.

"Eat this, Choji!"

Sakura's eyes watched the bowl as it went flying, with odd accuracy, towards an unusually plump boy called Choji. Surprisingly, the bowl managed to flip itself and spill out the rice. The bowl hit Choji's head with a dull thud. Silence spread across the whole cafeteria as an echoing crack sounded. Choji's body was rigid when he felt the blood and the huge gash on his head. Sakura, for some reason, was the first one to move. It's as if an instinct just sparked within her. She dove right towards Choji, her hand outstretched. Choji's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura slammed her hand into Choji's forehead. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on that one cut. Sakura couldn't feel anything building up inside her. Sakura concentrated even harder and smiled when she felt a warm sensation spread from her stomach to her arm. Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of green light. When she removed her palm, the cut was gone as if it was never there. Sakura let out sigh of relief. Naruto, Kiba and the others gathered around Choji to inspect him.

"Whoa, Sakura, your first time and you already heal like a pro." Kiba said, clapping her on the back. "How about I congratulate you with a small kiss?" Kiba puckered up his lips and stepped closer to Sakura. Naruto slapped the back of Kiba's head, making him fall to the ground. Luckily, Sakura stepped back before Kiba could fall on her.

"Congratulations on your thousandth act of idiocy. Your reward is one smack." Sakura felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Choji standing there, bashfully.

"Um… thanks for…"

"Choji, stop being so troublesome and say it." A brown haired sparrow man came up behind Choji.

"He wants to say thank you for healing him and that he was being so foolish," The man sighed, "Why would you start a food fight in the first place?"

"It's okay. They were just having a little fun." Sakura interjected. The man stared at her before sighing again.

"Seemed like too much fun," he outstretched his hand towards Sakura, "The name's Shikamaru. And your name is?" Sakura shook his hand.

"My name is Sakura."

"Well, nice to meet you. About time we have another fairy here. Children these days are so hard headed and take too long to laugh." Sakura smiled.

"SHIKAMARU, CHOJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino was shouting across the room, waving her arms around.

"You're friends with her?" Sakura whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yea, she's a real pain but she's okay once you get to know her." Shikamaru whispered back.

"Trust me. I don't ever want to get to know her."'

"I can see why but she not all that bad." Shikamaru sighed and trudged over to Ino with Choji in tow.

"Come one, Sakura. We're ready for another round and we need a scorekeeper. I'm going to eat until I puke!" Kiba yelled. Sakura made her way back to the table, readying herself to dodge the food she knew would be flying.

* * *

Kaida- Thank you for reading! If you find any spelling, punctuation or grammar mistake, please notify me! Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Storytelling

**Kaida-** Yello! First off, let me say that there will be no pairings in this story. I might dabble in some hints of crushes here and there but nothing serious will happen. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ story alerted/ favorited my story. I love you so! This chapter is mostly just for annoying explanations. Oh, and see if you can spot a certain reference from a Disney Channel cartoon. Yes, I watch Disney because I have an eight year old sister who's obsessed with it. Envy me!

* * *

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Inner Sakura speaking

* * *

_Chapter 6: Storytelling_

After dinner, Sakura flew over to her house and got ready for the Fairy Tales Gathering. There wasn't much for her to do at her house so she flew over to Naruto's house. Unsurprisingly, she found Kiba at his house too. Both were sitting in Naruto's kitchen.

Two empty cups of instant ramen lay discarded on the table they were sitting at. They were practicing the full body heal. Sakura envied them as she watched. She had already tried to do it too but she could barely get the green light to show at her fingertips. So she settled with just watching them concentrate. It was funny to see the frustrated looks dawning Kiba's face. She giggled as she watched Kiba leaned back in exhaustion.

"At this rate, neither of you will get to a full body heal," Sakura commenting. She giggled again at the glares she received from the two boys.

"That's not true! I've done one before!" Naruto claimed, standing up from his seat. Sakura stared at him with surprise. By the looks of it, it seemed like the hardest thing to do. Kiba rolled his eyes and stood up too.

"But it wasn't by his power. He relied on that demon fox to do it."

"It's not like I wanted it to happen," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"I want to know more about this fox," Sakura interrupted, not wanting the argument to go on longer than it needed to. Her statement caused both Naruto and Kiba to fall silent.

"You'll find out more about it tonight." Naruto walked over to his window and stuck his head out. "I think we should be heading for the gathering." He looked over to Sakura and gave her a toothy smile. "Prepare yourself."

Sakura returned his smile with a puzzled look. _'I wonder what he means by that…' _she thought as she followed Kiba and Naruto out the door. She noticed that it had gotten a bit darker outside. But she was sure they'll be able to fly without any problems. She took in the warm air and flexed her wings before flying off.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a wide tree stump, surrounded by flowers. Each flower held about two or three fairies. The stems of the flower stood tall so that each fairy would be able to see what was going on. The place was so brightly lit that Sakura almost had to shield her eyes. Soft chattering filled the air. Sakura could hear the whispers of excitement about the gathering.

"Sakura, hurry up!" a voice called out. Sakura looked to her right to see that Naruto and Kiba had already found a spot. Sakura glanced around, looking for an available seat. She spotted a flower that only had a sparrow man sitting on it.

She flew down to it and stopped in front of the boy. He had black hair with a blue tint to it. Part of his hair grew down the sides of his face while the rest was pulled back to form spikes.

"Can I sit here, please?" She asked nicely, hoping she wouldn't get rejected. The boy's onyx eyes looked up to meet her light green ones. He shrugged and turned away from her. Sakura's eyebrow twitched slightly.

'_At least answer me.'_

'**Rude Bastard!'**

'_Where have you been?'_

'**I have a life outside of you!' **

Sakura rolled her eyes at the voice.

'_Yep, I'm crazy. And don't you respond to that!' _ Sakura placed herself comfortably on the flower and turned to the sparrow man. She stuck her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. I'm a healer," she said, smiling. The man didn't move a muscle, as if he didn't hear her. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"You could've at least answered me," Sakura murmured.

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice called out, catching both said fairy and the sparrow man's attention. Naruto was standing on the flower he shared with Kiba, making the poor plant bend under the sudden movement.

"Whoa, watch it, you idiot!" Kiba cried out as he dangerously slipped close to the edge of the flower. Naruto turned to Kiba angrily.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you dirty dog?" he shouted at him. Kiba let out a low growl. He jumped to his feet, not caring about the situation they were in.

"Dog? Why you little…" Kiba stopped abruptly as the flower swayed to the right, causing Kiba to slip right off the edge. He flailed his arms as he slid off the flower. As he was falling, Kiba, unconsciously, flapped his wings, beating the air. He stopped right before he hit the ground and flew back up to the flower where Naruto was doubled over in laughter.

"Man, that was close!" Kiba said, relieved. He placed himself back on the flower and punched Naruto in the shoulder.

Sakura giggled at the actions of her two fellow healers. One could not help but laugh at their antics.

"Idiots," a breathy voice said from her side. Sakura looked over at the sparrow man, who was still turned away from her.

"What'd you call me, you bastard?" Sakura was amazed of Naruto's good hearing. But she was also amazed at how the sparrow man had ignored him. Naruto opened his mouth to say more when a silent hush fell over the crowd of fairies.

Suddenly, a golden ball of light landed right in the center of the tree stump. The ball of light slowly morphed into a fairy that everyone knew well.

"Lady Tsunade's here," some fairies on the neighboring flower gushed. Sakura was intrigued on how Lady Tsunade was able to turn herself into light.

"Fairies and Sparrow Men! Thank you for coming to our Fairy Tales gathering," Tsunade paused for the cheering she knew would come. She wasn't disappointed because soon enough hundreds of fairies voices filled the air.

"Let's all welcome our newest member, Sakura. She is a healer!" Sakura's cheeks reddened when everyone applauded her. As soon as the applause died down, Tsunade started again.

"Of course, we will start off this gathering with the telling of the traditional story- The Four Kings. " Cheers rose up and then quieted down again, allowing Tsunade to continue with her story. Fireflies rose up from the grass and surrounded the fairies and the stump. One firefly even came and set itself down on Sakura's lap, surprising her and the sparrow man sitting beside her. Sakura stroked the firefly gently, liking the warmth that the insect brought.

"The first baby to laugh," Tsunade began, "That's what started Fireland. That one baby laughed four times, creating four fairies, our kings. It's the only time that more than one fairy was born from a laugh. The four fairies were brothers, since they were born from the same child. They loved their creator and lived with him in the Mainland. But they were disgusted by all the evil that occurred in that world. They decided that it wasn't the kind of place their innocent creator should be living in.

So the four brothers bid him farewell and went off around the world to search for that perfect place. For a long time, they wandered the Mainland but everywhere they went the evil there was still the same, just in a different form. So, they returned to their creator. But, when they found him, they were given an unpleasant surprise.

The child who formed had grown and succumbed to the evils of the world. Saddened, the fairies went off into the world, again. They had nowhere to go. That is, until the oldest brother had a fine idea.

"We'll make our own world!" he proposed. All the other brothers liked the idea and agreed. And together flew off into the sky.

The oldest brother used his magic that he had to create a large space. The second oldest used his magic to fill part of the space with water. The third brother did his part by creating the land.

And the youngest one used his youthful power (**A/N: Sounds like something Gai and Lee would say.) **to connect the new world they had to the Mainland. The brothers asked him why he'd do such a thing but the youngest only shook his head sadly. He didn't want to lose the ties they had with their original home.

The Four Kings took much pride in the world they had created and, slowly, began to make it their new home. And, because of this, Fireland was able to become the place it is now. Always thank the Four Kings for the home you have now."

As soon as Tsunade ended her story, people were already flying up and applauding. Sakura smiled as she took in the cheering and everyone's excited smiles. Her eyes glanced over to the Sparrow Man sitting next to him. Although his face was emotionless, Sakura was sure she could see a bit of fire spark up in his eyes.

Tsunade elegantly walked over to the highest flower and settled herself down in it.

"Let the story telling begin," she bellowed and, suddenly, everyone got quiet. Looks were being exchanged throughout the crowd. Sakura's confusion soon turned into realization as she recalled Naruto's explanation of the gathering rules.

Anyone who wants to tell a story just needs to fly up into the center of the tree stump. Once someone begins to tell a story, they cannot be interrupted, not even by the Queen. The story must not take too long, just in case someone else wants a turn.

Whispers soon filled the air as the flapping of wings was heard. Sakura stared down at the center of the tree stump and frowned. Ino smirked up at her before settling herself at the center.

"I'm sure that some of us have heard the story of the demon fox but not all of us have." Ino's gaze lingered on Sakura before moving over to Naruto. Her smirk grew as she saw him twist uncomfortably in his seat.

"A long time ago, years after this land was created and filled with fairies, the connection between Fireland and the Mainland had suddenly surged in power, creating a portal. Things from the Mainland began appearing in our land. Buildings, carriages, and even people were materializing!

Our first two kings had died by then which was inevitable because there's always a child who just won't believe. The only ones left leading was the third and fourth brothers.

They were completely baffled by this problem and took to the skies of the Mainland to find a solution. The reason for this dreadful problem was located in Japan. A Japanese priest had started the sealing process for a monstrous fox demon. The two kings feared that they would send the demon over to their land and quickly hurried to close up the portal. But they were too late.

The kings looked on in horror as the fox attacked their precious Fireland. Its nine tails swished around, leveling mountain and knocking over trees. They knew that this monster had to be stopped and fast. They decided to try their own sealing magic and trap the beast in a monument. Unfortunately, the method required a vast amount of fairy magic.

The third brother decided to try and seal it first but was overwhelmed by the size and power of the demon. His magic ability had diminished over time but he wwas determined to save Fireland and keep his younger brother from fighting the battle. If he were to die, the fourth brother would have to step up and take over all of Fireland. Of course, the youngest protested but the other king's decision was final. The sealing was schedule to end in four days.

Two days came and went, pushing the third brother to the peak of his power. Unfortunately, his power weakened dramatically on the third day. Not wanting to see his brother in this state, the youngest king quickly to his place. The older King was too weak and delirious to stop him. The fourth day was the hardest of all.

To seal the demon, the King had to take part of his own soul and seal it with the beast. Because of his youth, the King didn't experience as much difficulty as his brother but that doesn't mean it didn't take its toll. Finally, after a long day, the sealing was successful but the method was too much even for the youngest king. He fell to the ground, his glow fading completely. The whole of Fireland mourned for months.

The ground where the fox was sealed became the most hated place. Even pirates avoided it. It was never disturbed… that is, until a certain newborn sparrow man decided to rest there. Usually, every newborn travels straight to the Preparing Hall but this fairy was different. When it rested there, it realeased the evil fox demon's spirit and it inhabited him.

That fairy's, or should I say demon's, name is Naruto. His magic is a red glow, his eyes are the ones of pure evil. There was even a time when he lost control and almost killed a fairy. He was stopped in time but the fairy had to suffer through having his wings ripped off!"

Sakura gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth. The firefly in her lap shifted uncomfortably. Murmurs of hateful remarks were traveling through the crowd. Sakura, and most of the other fairies, looked over at Naruto. He sat there, his elongated nails now digging into his skin as he clenched his fist. His eyes flashed but calmed down once Kiba put his arm around him. Naruto shot Kiba a grateful look before returning his gaze back to Ino.

'_I know Naruto has a good explanation for this.' _

'**He better, CHA!'**

"Not only is he a disgrace to our fairy heritage," Ino continued, "It is rumored that he was related to the four kings, mostly a connection with the youngest. The one that saved Fireland and he-"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence became eminent among the fairies and sparrow-men. Lady Tsunade stood from her seat, her wings beating with anger.

"It is against the rules to interrupt a story but I will not stand for any fairy abusing their story telling privilege to insult another fairy. Ino, if you do not sit yourself down, I will personally make sure that you never have magic again."

Ino blanched and quickly flew back over to her seat.

"Is there anyone else who wants to tell a story?" Tsunade asked.

She was greeted with silence until another flapping noise sounded. Gasp rang out as Naruto seated himself down on the stump. He gave the crowd a toothy grin.

"Have I ever told you of the first time Kiba rode Kyuubi, my fox?"

Sakura smiled at how quickly Naruto rebounded from the hateful story.

'_He must get this treatment a lot.'_

'**He won't anymore with me around!'**

By the time Naruto was done, all hateful thoughts disappeared. Every fairy and sparrow-man was laughing including the one sitting beside her, to Sakura's surprise.

"Idiot," he chuckled but in a much nicer way.

"It's good to see he's not affected by this," Sakura commented, trying to spark a conversation. Sasuke immediately stopped chuckling. He gave Sakura a cold stare.

"He's obviously hurt by what's been said. He's just really good at hiding it."

"How can you tell?"

"It's not hard when you've lost something dear before. It's easy to spot someone who's been through a pain similar to yours."

"What happened?"

"Things new fairies like you wouldn't be able to understand." With that Sasuke got up and flew away. It was then Sakura realized that the gathering was over. She hadn't even listened to the rest of the stories. She watched the sleepy firefly fly out of her lap and into the air, heading for it's home.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Said fairy looked up to see Naruto hovering over her.

"I was just wondering about that other fairy." Naruto crunched up his face in detest.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's just the kind of fairy who thinks he's better than everyone just because he's a fast-flyer."

"He says he understands you and that you're hiding your feelings." Sakura eyed Naruto as he noticeably stiffened.

"Idiot doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura nodded quietly.

"Where's Kiba?"

"He's still sitting on the flower. I think he's mad at me for telling his story." Naruto looked back to the flower where Kiba was currently sulking. Naruto and Sakura flew over.

"Oh, come on Kiba. I needed a funny story. And besides, remember when you told the hawk story at the last one."

Kiba's frowned deepened.

"I'm not mad about that," Kiba sighed, "I wanted to stop Ino's story telling but I… I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe that everyone would hate me for standing up for him."

"Kiba," Naruto chastised, "Don't you dare start feeling sorry for yourself. I was getting this kind of treatment way before you and I became friends. I'm just glad you're here with me and not with Ino. Because I'm sure she'd love to have a friend as loyal as you."

Kiba smiled and got up from his seat.

"Yeah, you need someone like me to keep you out of all your trouble."

"What? Half the situations we get into start out as your fault!" Naruto argued.

"Start out?" Sakura looked over at Naruto who was now looking down at his feet.

"Then he suddenly does something stupider than what I did and we end up in deeper trouble."

"This makes me second guess my friendship with you two," Sakura said, laughing.

"No, Sakura. You can't leave us! Your beauty makes up for our clumsiness." Kiba knelt down in mid air and clasp his hands together, making all three fairies burst into laughter. Finally, Naruto straightened up and looked up towards the sky.

"Come on, it's getting super dark. Let's go home."

* * *

**Kaida**- thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify me! Any questions you have you can ask via review or private messaging! Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Pirates

**Kaida-** Hellos again! _*smiles brightly*_ I'm terribly sorry for the unreasonable wait for the update of this story. I kind of got caught up in my activities and forgot about these stories.

**Ted-** Blame her horrible memory.

**Kaida-** So, I had just remembered that I didn't give you the specialties for the rest of the fairy group. Here's the breakdown:

_Naruto, Kiba, Sakura:_ Healing Specialty

_Neji and Hinata:_ Light Specialty (They can bend light to their will and can store it.)

_Temari:_ Wind _**and **_Water Specialty (Temari is unique for having two specialties to control. She uses her fan to work with both wind and water.)

_Ten-Ten: _Weapon Specialty. (Ten-Ten can summon up any kind of weapon. And has incredible skill with them. She's often found practicing with multiple weapons.)

_Sai:_ Art Specialty (He can bring out the true feelings in anything he paints. When he paints certain animals, they can come to life but they aren't very durable. They are usually made for distractions.)

_Sasuke:_ Fast-Flyer Specialty. (He not only flies fast but is an expert on fighting. His speed helps him avoid attacks and his quick thinking keeps him on his feet.)

**Kaida-** Now that I have the cleared up, thanks to everyone who reviewed/story alerted/favorited my story. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Disney Fairies or Naruto!

**Ted-** Enough stalling! Let's get on to it!

* * *

"Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!"-Talking

'_Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- _Thinking

'**Spread your wings and let the fairy in you fly!'- **Kyuubi OR Inner Sakura speaking

* * *

_Chapter 7: Pirates_

Sakura flopped down tiredly onto one of the numerously scattered, puffy mushrooms. They were placed mostly throughout Konoha but you could still find some far out in Fireland. They were usually used for traveling or working fairies that needed some rest or shade.

The pink healer let out a small yelp when she felt another body land heavily beside her. Sakura shot a weary smile at Kiba, his eyes mirroring her own fatigue

"Gah, all this work makes me wish we weren't healers!" Kiba groaned as he stretched out his legs.

"Why do we have so much work?" Sakura complained, "I know we're getting ready for winter but I don't see the other fairies working this hard."

"Healers are the busiest fairies during the winter. Lots of children get sick during winter and we need to make enough dust to heal them or at least make their sickness ease up a bit." Sakura nodded, she had recently learned that their specialty can take time and make their own fairy dust to use for cures instead of always having to tire themselves out. Many healing fairies are required to carry at least half a bag with them. She, Naruto and Kiba all carried theirs in a small pouch made of the strongest spider-web silk. Sakura's was tied to her hip while Naruto had his around his neck and Kiba on the side of his arm.

"Shut up, ya lazy lumps! The day isn't even near finished yet and here you two are, sitting as if you just worked all night!"

Naruto was right. The sun had just risen a few minutes ago, although they had been up while it was still dark.

"Not everyone has as much vigor as you!" Kiba whined before falling back, stretching across the mushroom.

Sakura was amazed at how much power Naruto had. She knew he got it from the fox but it seemed to be endless. While making dust to add to the pile being sent to the factory up on the hill, she watched him for a bit fill up numerous buckets. She questioned him about it but he just gave the excuse of having a lot of magic to spare.

"Anyways, I finally got Shizune to give us the day off! You ready for the trip, Sakura?" The pink haired fairy stared quizzically at Naruto as Kiba shot up in his seat on the 'shroom. Naruto looked confusedly from Sakura to Kiba. As soon as he saw the guilty look on the brunette's face, he knew.

"Kiba…" he growled warningly.

"What trip?" Sakura was completely puzzled.

"This mutt-", Naruto motioned towards Kiba, "Was supposed to tell you!"

Kiba chuckled nervously. "I was… distracted?"

"By what?"

"By… Sakura's beautiful eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a fairy with a pair of jewels like yours. And your hair, as pink as bubblegum, looks gorgeous. Hey, how do you get your hair to stay so straight? I really need to do something about these-"

"YOU MUTT!" Naruto launched himself at the rambling sparrowman and pulled him up from the mushroom and into a headlock.

"I told you to do it!"

"I forgot! Get off me, fox-face!"

"Guys!" Sakura called, "Can't you just tell me now?"

Naruto let go of Kiba and shoved him away, mumbling something about "disobedient mutts"

"We were arranging a trip to take you to see…" Kiba glanced at Naruto who, in turn, took a quick look around before nodding back at Kiba.

"… Pirates!" he whispered.

Sakura gasped, her mind reeling. She had heard of the pirates at the gathering but she was sure it was a myth. She didn't believe that people that cold-hearted could exist.

Pirates were a group of men that hunted for strong fairies and drained their inner magic. The stronger the fairy is, the bigger the source of magic will be. Why they were draining it, Sakura would never know. Or at least, she hoped she never found out. She was sure it would one of the most horrid things ever heard of.

But what she did know was that draining a fairy of every bit of their magic would kill them. It was even worse than a young child that stopped believing in fairies. Sakura shuddered at the mere thought.

"They exist?" Kiba and Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, but we'll need to stop at a… friend's house first. Everyone who wants to come will meet us at the Great Naruto Bridge."

"The what?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain when we get there," Naruto reassured.

"Anyways, what do you mean by everyone?"

"You know, the regular gang! We need to travel in a group in case we get caught." Sakura gulped, feeling a small shiver snake down her spine.

"Queen Tsunade doesn't like us going around there so try not to go blabbing about it to people!" Kiba warned.

"Ah, who cares what that old grandma thinks?" Naruto snorted, "If anything happens, I'll protect us all.""

The blonde shot up higher into the air, then screeched to a halt when he had risen above the highest tree.

Kiba motioned to Sakura to over her ears as Naruto sucked in a large breath of air before letting loose a high-pitched whistle.

Not even Sakura's palms could prepare her for the frequency his whistling was emitting. This went on for about five seconds before Naruto was satisfied and pulled his fingers from his mouth.

"The farther Kyuubi is, the higher the whistle needs to be. We can sense each other but it's hard to lock onto our exact location."

Sure enough, Kyuubi came bounding towards them, his mouth somehow twisted into a scowl.

**"Brat, what you call me all the way out here for?"** He asked, baring his teeth at Kiba as he got a little too close to Kyuubi's tail.

"We need you to take us to Sai's then we're heading off to visit Lee and see the pirates."

Sakura cocked her head at all the unfamiliar names while Kyuubi ears perked up in surprise.

**"You want to go and see the Akatsuki? Okay, here's my answer: NO."**

"Oh, come on. You don't even have to stay. Just come back when I call you!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms adamantly.

**"And if you die? Both you and I will disappear forever. You are the Akatsuki's number one target right now, and if you think that my power is going to help you in this fight-"**

"ENOUGH!" Naruto landed thunderously in front of the red fox and glared right into his eyes. "This is my decision and you are just going to have to along with it."

**"You are a part of me too… You die, I die!"** Both were silent while staring at each other before Kyuubi turned away. **"Fine, go ahead and get yourself killed. I just hope I end up in a better place than here."**

"Kyuubi… I'll have to fight against them someday. They're not going to stop looking for me. Think of this as a reconnaissance mission."

Kyuubi stopped but didn't turn back. Sakura held her breath.

"And after this, I promise not to call you for anything for a whole week."

**"Fine,"** Kyuubi muttered, **"But you must also promise not to go near them any other time after this."**

"Healer's Honor," Naruto promised, holding a hand up to his heart where it glowed green.

"Naruto never goes back on his promises," Kiba told Sakura. "When he swears something, he always means it, no matter what."

"Alright, enough chitchat and hop on. I ain't got all day." As soon as the three fairies settled themselves on Kyuubi's back, they shot off, bounding through the grass.

* * *

Kyuubi screeched to a halting stop near a tall oak tree, his passengers lurching forward viciously.

**"I'm going to go find something to eat. Hurry up with Sai."** Naruto nodded eagerly and began to fly up to a small hole carved at the near top of the oak tree.

Sakura was about to follow after him but she was held back by Kiba.

"Before you go up, I just want to tell you not to stare."

"Huh?"

"Well, some time back, Sai had a little incident. I can't really relinquish the details to you but don't say anything stupid."

Sakura nodded solemnly and continued up towards the hole. As she landed on the edge, she looked around the warm, cozy household. She stepped in, careful of all the makeshift palettes lying around. All in all, it was a nicely kept home. Sakura gave a confused grunt as she spotted a large pile of bird feed and berries next to a covered canvas.

"Ah, you must be Sakura," a voice called out. Sakura turned around to face a smiling man. His skin was surprisingly pale and he had short black hair that was held out of his eyes with a small headband. As her eyes subtly searched Sai, she found nothing wrong with him. _'Maybe Kiba was wrong?'_

"I'm Sai. It's very nice to meet you." He smiled at her. The smile seemed a bit strained but endeavoring. Sakura gave a warm smile back. Suddenly, a faint screech filled the air.

"Oi, Kyuubi! You better not be doing overkill out there!" Naruto shouted out the door, "I don't want to get in trouble with the animal fairies." Naruto took off into the air in search of the Kyuubi.

"Oh," Sai said, holding up a finger, "I almost forgot! I made something for you. You see, I had seen you when you first came. But I that was the only time I had seen you so I had to ask Naruto to give me a description so I could complete my picture."

As Sai went on, he walked past Sakura and towards the canvas set near the bird feed. Sakura turned around to follow him but what she had saw made her gasp. Down his back, through two slits of his shirt, were two, bright red scars where his wings were supposed to be.

Sai glanced back over his shoulder with a questioning look. Then he realized what he had done. "Oh, did no one tell you?" Sai quickly slipped on a small jacket.

"No, I was told… that you had an accident but… I didn't know what had happened…" Sakura looked down, disappointed in her reaction.

"I never really like flying. Because I was an Art fairy, I always stayed on the ground, painting clouds and the fields." He picked up the painting off the stand and held it up in front of Sakura.

The pink haired girl looked up and her breath hitched. It was a bright picture of her looking into a lake, seeing her reflection. The reflection was a painting of her present self, albeit with some small differences and the one looking in the lake was of how she looked when she first arrived. The painting was absolutely stunning. She was almost afraid to touch it. Sai smiled, but this one a bit more sincere than the others.

"It's a welcoming present. You can keep it." Sakura gaped at Sai before nodding eagerly.

"Thank you so much Sai. I love it." There was small silence before Sai sighed.

"It wasn't his fault, you know."

"What? Who's?"

"Naruto's. He blames himself for the loss of my wings." Sakura looked confusedly at Sai. _'What did Naruto have to do with all this?' _

"When he had tried to save Hinata, he'd also lost control of himself. Honestly, if worse comes to worse, Naruto wouldn't even need fairy dust to do anything. He has this inner power to help him out. The problem is… it's too hard to control."

"Naruto used some of that power to defend Hinata from the crow. But afterwards, he began to go on a rampage, destroying parts of Fireland and… I hated seeing him like that. Many of us tried to stop him but I got to close and suffered a hard hit. He probably thought I was a threat to him. I don't see how though…" Sai chuckled a bit but Sakura frowned at how strained it seemed.

"He tore off my wings and it hurt… like heck. But it's what got him to his senses. I never cared for wings anyways. After that incident, he promised never to lose control of his power."

Sakura thought back to what Kiba said. _'Naruto never goes back on his promises. When he swears something, he always means it__, no__ matter what.'_

They say there in a comfortable silence until they heard Kiba rapping at a window.

"It's time to go! You ready, Sai?" Sai quickly got to his feet and slipped off his jacket. He picked up a pad of paper and paintbrush and stuck it in his pouch. In one corner of the room, he grabbed a small pocket knife and strapped it to his back. It was almost like a sword. Sai caught Sakura staring at him.

"I need to protect myself somehow. It seems a bit brutish but with pirates you never know."

He led Sakura over to the door and a big realization hit her. How did sigh ever get out from his house? How did he ever go anywhere?

Sai suddenly let out a sharp whistle and a sound of flapping wings filled the air.

"GAH!" Sakura screamed as a large beak filled the doorway. She scrambled back into the house, pulling Sai with her. Sai let out a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry. This is Soratori. He's a bird the Lady Tsunade gave to me in order to get around." He bent down to scoop a bit of bird feed in his arms and headed back towards the bird that was waiting patiently. Soratori let out a small squawk at the sight of food and immediately began pecking, gently, at the feed in Sai's arms.

"Naruto comes to visit me almost every day and he invited me to come see the pirates. I'm a bit nervous to be honest. The Akatsuki have always been after Naruto. And I don't want to think about what they'll do if they get him." Sai stroked Soratori feathers before settling himself on the back of the bird. He looked over to Sakura who was still plastered against the wall in fear.

"Hop on. I'm sure Kiba and Naruto already went on ahead. We should leave now if we want to meet up with everyone." Sakura slowly inched her way towards the bird and climbed up after Sai.

"Trust me. I think you'll find this ride much better than being on Kyuubi." And then, with another whistle, they flew off.

* * *

They had only been flying for a few minutes when Sakura spotted a big bridge looming in the distance.

"That's the Great Naruto Bridge. It's out of fairy territory but some people visit it anyway. Just to hear if the story was true."

"The story?"

"The story of how Naruto saved Inari from a bunch of lesser pirates. In honor of him, the Lost Boys decided to name this bridge after him."

"Wow, Naruto's pretty heroic."

"Eh," Sai shrugged, "He's nothing special." But Sakura could see a small smile forming on his lips, a sincere one.

As Soratori began to land, Sakura could already see who was here. There was Temari, Ten-Ten, Neji and Hinata. But Sakura was mostly surprised to see Sasuke waiting there. She briefly wondered who invited him. She pointed this out to Sai who glanced at the raven haired sparrowman.

"He and Naruto fight a lot. But Naruto knows that if they ever get in trouble, Sasuke would be the first to know and he'd be very formidable to have."

"Oi," Sasuke called up as they reached the ground. "Where are the other two idiots?"

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Naruto's voice rang out over the loud padding of Kyuubi's paws. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the outburst and turned away, surveying the bridge. Neji and Hinata had already flown up to the top and were watching those who were on the ground. Temari hovered over the water that ran under the bridge, using her fan to make waves while Ten-Ten practiced her marksmen ship.

The Great Naruto Bridge stretched far down on both sides yet the height was small. Any fairy could fly up there and walk along it. But the bridge was made specifically for the Lost Boys to cross over a large river.

Naruto clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. First, we'll stop by the Akatsuki pirate ship and do some reconnaissance. We need to see what they're up to so we can keep up with them."

"Is that the real reason why you want to go? Or do you just want to steal their packs of ramen again?" Neji asked, coming down from the bridge.

"Hey! It was just because I was running out that time. Besides, Granny Tsunade found a way to get some without stealing."

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh?" Temari teased, splashing some water at Naruto.

"Hey, watch the wings!" Naruto warned, moving away. "Anyways, after seeing the pirates, we'll visit Lee. I've heard he's been complaining about no one stopping by to see him."

"And who exactly did you hear this from?"

"Haku had traveled back here some days ago to pick up some fairy supplies."

The girls, save Sakura, brightened at the sound of Haku's name. He had been intrigued by Lee when they first met and had decided to travel and live with him. You could say that Haku was now Lee's guardian fairy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We want to make it back before dusk, right?" Ten-Ten said, already gathering up her bow and arrow.

"By the way, where does Lady Tsunade think we are right now?" Neji queried.

"I fooled her into thinking that Shizune gave us a big mission to collect herbs and that I needed help." Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "Enough with the questions, let's be on our way." The blonde pointed a finger at Temari.

"Temari, you'll be using your fan for travel. Neji and Hinata will ride with you." He turned to Sai, "Soratori can only carry two so you'll have Sasuke as your passenger." Both sparrowmen grimaced at this arrangement.

"Ten-Ten will be riding with us," Naruto gestured to Kiba, Sakura and himself, "on Kyuubi. Our ride will be a bit bumpier since we're going by land."

Temari whipped out her fan from behind her back and laid it down on the ground, creating a small gust of wind. She snatched a small bag of fairy dust from her pouch and sprinkled some over her fan. She'll need full strength if she wants to be able to make this trip and back.

She settled herself in the middle of the fan and motioned to Neji and Hinata to kneel on either side of her. They knelt down on the folds of the fan and gripped its edges, so they wouldn't fall off.

Sasuke flittered up to Soratori and sat behind Sai, crossing his arms grudgingly. Suddenly, Soratori gave a loud chirp and began to wiggle around violently until Sasuke was thrown off.

"This isn't going to work," Sai called down to Sakura. "Me and Sasuke don't really see eye-to-eye. And apparently, Soratori doesn't like him either."

Naruto rolled his eyes tiredly and muttered "Fine." Ten-Ten climbed down from Kyuubi and replaced Sasuke on Soratori.

When Sasuke was finally seated on Kyuubi, Naruto whistled. "Just one more thing before we take off… this is a race! First one there gets dibs on whatever surprise or invention Lee has waiting! GO!"

And with that, Kyuubi jumped up onto the bridge and over it, then disappeared out of sight.

"That idiot!" Temari fumed, calling up wind to push her fan into the air. "He doesn't seriously think he can beat me, does he?" Neji and Hinata gripped the fan for dear life as it soared into the sky.

"Well, let's depart, shall we?" Sai whistled a bit to get Soratori moving. The bird happily obeyed the order and flapped its wings smoothly. In the distance, he could hear Naruto's loud voice cheering.

"WHOO! Go Kyuubi! We're totally gonna win this race!"

**"Shut up, brat, and let me concentrate!"**

"Idiot! What's the point if we win? There are four of us anyways," Sasuke pointed out.

"Aww, shut up, party-pooper," Naruto shot back. "The only reason I invited was for safety reasons."

"You mean, you're afraid to take on all those pirates by your lonesome?" Kiba teased.

"Forget it. Let's just hurry up and get there," Naruto sighed and then perked up, "Just wait, Sakura. You'll love Lee. He's a bit intense but he's super cool!"

Sakura smiled eagerly, looking forward to meeting the mysterious Lee. It seems her adventures had just begun.

* * *

**Kaida-** *_wipes sweat from forehead*_ Whoo, that was a doozy!

**Ted**- That wasn't shiz! You could've done better!

**Kaida-** Shh! Anyways, I'm going to a writing camp soon for a whole week. So I'm hoping it'll improve my writing skills and that I'll get more updates finished there soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify me! _*waves_* Bye for now!


End file.
